encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Beach Boys Concert
}} Beach Boys Concert is the first live album by the Beach Boys, released in 1964. It is their seventh album in all, and their third alone in the same year. It was their first and only number one album in the US, and the first live album that ever topped pop music record charts, maintaining its position for four weeks during a sixty-two-week chart stay, and becoming another gold seller. The album was recorded live at the Memorial Auditorium in Sacramento, California. Because Brian Wilson was about to vacate his position in the live group, and would only perform sporadically with them over the course of the next three decades, it is the only live document of the original line up of the Beach Boys in officially released LP form. In 2014, Live in Sacramento 1964 was released, containing additional performances from these concert dates. Recording The album includes several songs that the Beach Boys regularly performed live but had not previously included on an album, such as "Papa-Oom-Mow-Mow", "The Wanderer" and "Monster Mash". "The Little Old Lady from Pasadena" was actually a Jan & Dean hit. Alongside those were a sampling of their favorites, such as "Hawaii", "In My Room", "Fun, Fun, Fun", and "I Get Around". Studio doctoring on ''Beach Boys Concert is very evident, from the overdubbed vocals, and the fact that the concert also featured recordings from December 1963 (also where announcer Fred Vail's introduction comes from). Most obviously, Brian Wilson used the original music tracks for both "Fun, Fun, Fun" (which was sped up) and "I Get Around", both of which had elements removed to make them appear as though they were new performances. Variations A truncated version was released on Pickwick Records as Wow! Great Concert! Beach Boys Concert (Capitol (S)TAO 2198) was paired on CD with Live in London, with bonus tracks from both periods. Bonus Tracks include "Don't Worry Baby (Live 1964)" (2:56) and "Heroes And Villains (Live 1967)" (3:47). Reception |title=Concert - The Beach Boys : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards |publisher=AllMusic |date=1964-10-19 |accessdate=2012-06-11}} |rev2 = Blender |rev2score = | rev3 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev3Score = | rev5 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev5Score = }} Track listing ;Side one #"Fun, Fun, Fun" (Brian Wilson/Mike Love) – 2:26 #"The Little Old Lady from Pasadena" (Don Altfeld/Jan Berry/Roger Christian) – 3:00 #"Little Deuce Coupe" (B. Wilson/Christian) – 2:27 #"Long, Tall Texan" (Henry Strezlecki) – 2:32 #"In My Room" (B. Wilson/Gary Usher) – 2:25 #"Monster Mash" (Boris Pickett/Lenny Capizzi) – 2:27 #"Let's Go Trippin'" (Dick Dale) – 2:34 ;Side two # "Papa-Oom-Mow-Mow" (Carl White/Al Frazier/Sonny Harris/Turner Wilson Jr.) – 2:18 #"The Wanderer" (Ernest Maresca) – 2:00 #"Hawaii" (B. Wilson/Love) – 1:51 #"Graduation Day" (Joe Sherman/Noel Sherman) – 3:29 #"I Get Around" (B. Wilson/Love) – 2:42 #"Johnny B. Goode" (Chuck Berry) – 1:56 Personnel ;The Beach Boys *Mike Love - vocals *Al Jardine - vocals, rhythm guitar *Brian Wilson - vocals, bass guitar *Carl Wilson - vocals, lead guitar *Dennis Wilson - vocals, drums Sales chart positions ;Albums References ;Sources * Beach Boys Concert/''Live in London'' CD booklet notes, David Leaf, c.1990. * "The Nearest Faraway Place: Brian Wilson, The Beach Boys and the Southern California Experience", Timothy White, c. 1994. * Allmusic.com Category:The Beach Boys live albums Category:1964 live albums Category:Capitol Records live albums Category:English-language live albums Category:Albums produced by Brian Wilson Category:1964 albums